My Brother
by Dianzu
Summary: [ ficlet ] Mikasa yang menunggu ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari kakaknya. [ levimika ]


**MY BROTHER**

 **Pair :**

 **Mikasa Ackerman x Levi Ackerman**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Tokoh SNK sepenuhnya milik Hajime Isayama sensei, saya hanya meminjam beberapa tokoh untuk kelancaran ff abal-abal ini.**

 **Warn! TYPO, OOC, Brothership.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~story~**

.

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun Mikasa!" Sasha berhamburan dalam pelukan Mikasa.

Mikasa Ackerman, seorang gadis yang baru memasuki umur 17 tahun.

"Terima kasih Sasha," Mikasa melepaskan pelukan Sasha.

"Mikasa, kau kan sudah 17 tahun. Bagaimana jika kau mengadakan pesta di rumahmu?" usul Historia.

"Tidak bisa, kakak ku tidak akan mengijinkan nya." ucap Mikasa

"Sayang sekali, kakak mu sangat tidak asyik." celetuk Ymir.

"Hstttt, tidak sopan kau Ymir." ucap Historia.

"Tapi Mikasa, apa kakak mu sudah memberi ucapan kepadamu?" tanya Annie.

Mikasa terdiam, kakaknya tidak pernah memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Mikasa memaklumi kalau kakaknya adalah orang yang sangat sibuk.

"Su-sudah." ucap Mikasa berbohong.

"Baguslah, kakakmu ada peningkatan." ucap Annie.

Mikasa hanya mampu tersenyum kaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di restorant saja? Aku yang traktir." ucap Mikasa berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku setuju! MAKANAN, _I'M COMING_!" teriak Sasha.

"Ck, wanita kentang ini." celetuk Ymir.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju restoran Jepang. Kegiatan makan mereka pun diiringi pertengkaran kecil Sasha dan Ymir.

Semua pun tertawa bahagia. Mikasa tersenyum melihat tingkah semua temannya yang lucu. Tapi, di dalam lubuk hati nya ia merasa sedih.

 _'Apa kakak melupakan ulang tahunku?'_

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan-makan, mereka pun pulang kerumah masing-masing. Mikasa berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Ia pun memasuki rumahnya yang terbilang sangat besar.

Mikasa melangkahkan kaki nya ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar lalu mengunci nya kembali.

Mikasa merebahkan tubuh langsingnya diatas kasur _king size_ miliknya. Menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Badannya terasa sangat lengket dan lelah.

Mikasa pun bangkit dari tidurnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Sesungguhnya, Mikasa sedang menunggu. Menunggu seseorang untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Mikasa asyik menonton film di laptopnya. Wajahnya terlihat datar saat menonton film.

Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menghilangkan kebosanannya. Ia tidak niat menonton film, tapi ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

Semenjak orang tua mereka meninggal akibat sebuah kecelakaan, Mikasa tinggal berdua bersama kakaknya. Kakaknya adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses di usia muda.

Kalau boleh jujur, hubungan Mikasa dan kakaknya kurang baik. Mereka jarang berkomunikasi. Jika dirumah, kakaknya hanya mengerjakan pekerjaannya tanpa berbicara kepada Mikasa.

Mikasa yang memiliki sifat pendiam pun juga tidak berniat memulai percakapan dengan sang kakak.

Bisa dibilang Mikasa dan kakaknya sama-sama malu untuk memulai sebuah percakapan.

Kakaknya pun jarang mengucapkan ulang tahun kepadanya. Mikasa terkadang merasa kakaknya terlalu dingin.

 _'Dia belum pulang.'_ batin Mikasa saat melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Kakaknya selalu pulang larut lalu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Mikasa terkadang merasa kasihan dengan sang kakak.

Mikasa pun keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang utama. Rumah yang sangat luas yang sangat sepi.

Terkadang Mikasa lebih senang berada dirumah Sasha. Walau rumahnya tidak sebesar miliknya, Tapi rumah itu dipenuhi oleh canda dan tawa.

Kalau diingat-ingat, ia tersenyum miris. Kenapa ia dan kakaknya memiliki sifat cuek?!

Mikasa pun memutuskan untuk menunggu kakaknya pulang. Ia duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil memainkan handphone nya.

.

.

.

.

Levi yang pulang dari kerja pun memasuki rumah besarnya. Ia melihat jam tangannya.

 _'Sudah jam 11.30 malam. Pasti dia sudah tidur.'_ batin Levi.

Levi pun membuka pintu rumahnya lalu menutupnya kembali.

Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang terlihat luas dan sepi. Ia melihat sebuah kaki di atas sofa.

Levi menghampiri sofa tersebut lalu melihat adiknya yang sedang terlelap tidur.

Levi pun menghela nafas, ia lalu mengusap rambut adiknya lembut.

"Eunghh, kakak?" Mikasa bangun dari tidurnya. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Kenapa kau tidur di sofa?" tanya Levi lalu duduk di sebelah Mikasa.

"Aku menunggu kakak." ucap Mikasa.

Levi menatap Mikasa, Levi tersenyum tipis. Saking tipisnya, Mikasa sampai tidak sadar kalau sang kakak sedang tersenyum.

"Aku akan memasak, kakak pasti lapar," Mikasa hendak bangkit dari duduknya. Levi segera menahan pergelangan tangan Mikasa.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah makan tadi," ucap Levi kepada Mikasa. Mikasa pun kembali duduk di sebelah Levi.

Hening.

Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Bahkan, seekor tokek pun tidak berani mengeluarkan suaranya yang khas.

Levi hanya menatap kearah depan. Sedangkan Mikasa menundukkan kepala nya kebawah.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Mikasa menoleh ke arah sang kakak. Apa tadi dia salah dengar? Kakaknya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya?

Seseorang, tolong bantu tampar Mikasa untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

Levi mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna merah dari saku celana hitamnya, "Ini hadiah untukmu."

Demi kerang ajaib. Mikasa terkejut saat sang kakak memberikannya sebuah kotak berwarna merah.

Mikasa tersenyum senang, ia menitikkan air matanya, "Terima kasih, kak."

Levi tersenyum lembut. Jarang sekali Mikasa melihat kakaknya tersenyum lembut seperti itu.

Mikasa pun membuka kotak merah tersebut. Ia melihat sebuah kalung berlapis emas yang Mikasa yakini harga nya sangat mahal.

"Mikasa, mungkin kau menganggap aku ini tidak pernah peduli kepadamu," ucap Levi kepada Mikasa.

"Tapi sesungguhnya, aku sangat peduli terhadapmu." Levi melanjutkan perkataannya.

Mikasa tersentuh dengan ucapan tulus Levi. Mikasa pun memeluk tubuh sang kakak. Dapat ia rasakan bau maskulin dari tubuh kakaknya.

"Terima kasih kak, kakak ingat ulang tahun ku saja aku sudah sangat bahagia." ucap Mikasa menangis bahagia.

Levi tersenyum, kemudia ia membalas pelukan adik kesayangannya, "Selamat ulang tahun adikku sayang, aku menyayangi mu."

Mikasa mempererat pelukannya, "Aku juga menyayangi kakak."

"Naa Mikasa, sekarang kau sudah berumur 17 tahun." ucap Levi sambil mengusap kepala Mikasa sayang.

Mikasa hanya mengangguk.

"Tidak terasa, rasanya kemarin kau baru berumur 3 tahun." ungkap Levi.

Mikasa terkekeh, "Aku juga tidak menyangka jika kakak sudah setua ini."

Levi tertawa mendengar ucapan Mikasa, "Umurku masih 27 tahun."

Mikasa dan Levi pun tertawa dan menghabiskan waktu ulang tahun Mikasa dengan pelukan yang hangat.

.

.

.

.

"Mikasa." panggil Annie.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau memiliki kekasih." ucap Annie.

Semua pun menatap kearah Mikasa.

 _BRAK_

"MIKASAAAA~ KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH CERITA KEPADAKU KALAU KAU MEMILIKI KEKASIH, HAH?! KAU ANGGAP AKU INI APA?!" Sasha berteriak tiba-tiba membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan tuli.

"Siapa bilang aku sudah memiliki kekasih?!" ucap Mikasa.

"Kalung itu," ucap Annie menunjuk sebuah kalung yang dikenakan Mikasa.

Semua mata pun tertuju ke leher Mikasa.

"Wahh Mikasa, di ulang tahun mu yang ke 17 ternyata kau ditembak seseorang." goda Historia.

"Seperti di film-film." lanjut Ymir.

Mikasa pun memegang kalungnya, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang memberikan mu kalung itu?" tanya Ymir.

"Apa dia humoris? Ah atau dia romantis?" ucap Historia.

Mikasa menatap kalungnya dengan senang.

"Dia adalah orang yang sangat kusayangi, dia adalah kakakku. Levi Ackerman."

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Author's Note :**

 **INI APAAA?! /banting hp/ /gantung diri di pohon toge/**

 **Sumpah ini gaje banget:')) niatnya mau bikin adegan drama drama gitu, tapi masih kurang ngefeel:"))**

 **Sebenernya saya suka pair RivaMika, tapi hanya sekedar brothership doang. Mungkin karena mereka punya marga yang sama kali ya :v**

 **Karena sesungguhnya Levi hanya milik Eren seorang :v /kibarkan bendera RivaEre/**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih. Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan, karena sesungguhnya kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
